wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp SugarCubez
Camp SugarCubez is the second episode of the Sibling Rush Speedway series. Characters Goldy Charmlet Gabby Charmlet Gordon Charmlet Gavin Charmlet Grace Charmlet Gigi Charmlet Strawbetsy Muttonfudge Strawbecca Muttonfudge Strawbrandi Muttonfudge Julia Yumyumz Episode plot Grace: Guys,wake up! Goldy: W-what?! *Wakes up* Gabby: Wheres the fire?! Gordon: What is it,Grace?! Gavin: I was busy dreaming about hot girls! Grace: ... Gavin: I mean nevermind. Grace: Mother is really busy with the Doctors.So,me and Dad need to look after her,and Gigi is coming with us. Goldy: Are we coming? Grace: No.You will be stopping at Julia Yumyumz for the night. Gordon: Julia Who-Whoz? Grace: She is an amazing babysitter! Gavin: We are not babies,we will be fine on our own. Grace: It's a strict order from Mother.Remember,what happened last time we left you alone?! with Gemma?! Goldy: Did you have to bring that in right now,Gracie?! Grace: Sorry.I just don't want any of you stressing Mum out...She already has Gigi to deal with and ANOTHER one is on the way.This family is very busy. Gabby: But,what if a scary skull monster eats us?! Grace: Don't worry,Gabz. *The next day they get on the bus,as the bus drives off... Goldy: Wow! This bus is so posh! Gabby: *Notices 3 girls sitting on 3 seats at the back* Look!!!!!!!!!!!! New friends!!!!!!!!! *Runs to the 3 girls,slips and falls onto one of the girls,who is holding a strawberry milkshake,as the strawberry milkshare spills on the girls dress* The girl in the dress: MY DRESS! Gordon: What's going on over there?! Goldy: Uh-Oh! *The three of them rush to Gabby Gabby: Sorry.My name is Gabby. The girl in the dress: YOU LITTLE BRAT! Gabby: I'm sorry...but is a brat some type of doll? The girl in a dress: ... The girl in sunglasses: What the fudge in is your problem?! How dare you destroy my sister's dress?! The pink-haired girl: LOL,by the looks of it,a pair of clowns is boarding on this bus with us. *Laughs meanly* Gabby: Who are you,guys?! The girl in the sunglasses: We are the MUTTONFUDGES! I am Strawbetsy! The pink-haired girl: I'm Strawbecca. The girl in the dress: The names Strawbrandi. Goldy: Oh my gosh! You are Strawbetty Muttonfudge's little sisters?! Strawbetsy: LOL,yeah obviously.Are you blind?! Goldy: No,actually I- Strawbecca: Should have gone to specsavers. *They all began laughing Goldy: *Gets super mad* *The bus arrives *When they get off the bus Julia Yumyumz is there Julia: *In a booming voice* HELLO,WELCOME TO CAMP SUGARCUBEZ! YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST HERE CUZ YOUR FAMILY IS BUSY?! WELL...WELCOME TO BOOTCAMP! Goldy: Bootcamp...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Earlier on Gavin is being forced to do push-ups Julia: HURRY UP,BOY! HARDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Strawbrandi: *Doing push-ups* It's a piece of cake! Julia: Well done,my deary! *High fives Strawbrandi* *Gordon is forced to wash the clothes Julia: HURRY UP! THE MUTTONFUDGE GIRLS,NEED THERE CLOTHES TO DO SOME PRO TRAINING! Gordon: Ugh! *Gabby is challanged trampolining against Strawbecca Gabby: *Jumps super fast* YAY! Strawbecca: *Scowls at Gabby* Goldy: Wahooooooo! Come on,Gabby! Strawbecca: *Speaks into a walkie-talkie* Strawbetsy?! Strawbrandi?! Are you ready?! *Strawbetsy & Strawbrandi throw bannanas at Gabby,making her fall and hurt herself Julia: STRAWBECCA,WINS! Goldy: Wait,a minute.Me,Gavin & Gordon all saw that Strawbecca and her stupid sisters made Gabby fall.That's not fair! Julia: THIS IS BOOTCAMP! QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING OR YOU'LL BE SCRUBBING THE BATHROOM FLOORS! Gordon: I cannot wait to go home,back to Mum,Dad,Grace & Gigi. Gavin: Me neither! *Next up was the final challange... Julia: STRAWBETSY VS. BRONZEY CHARMLET! Goldy: My names Goldy! Julia: WHATEVER! READY SET GO! *They both run Strawbetsy: *Winning* Ha! Goldy: Oh no! *Speeds up and over takes Strawbetsy* Strawbetsy: *Gasps and speaks into a walkie talkie* Guys?! *Notices the batteries have been removed* WHAT?! *Looks at Gabby,who is running off with the batteries giggling* GRRRRRRR!!! *Grabs Goldy's hair* Goldy: STRAWBETSY! LEG GO! Strawbetsy: GIVE UP,RIGHT NOW! Goldy: NEVER! *Grabs Strawbetsy's hair* Strawbetsy: STOP IT! *They both fight until they crash into the finish line,as loads of dust happens Julia: OH MY GOSH! THE WINNER IS BRONZEY! Goldy: *Cheers* Strawbetsy: MY HAIR! *The Charmlet's leave holding a throphey while the Muttonfudge's glare after them covered in mud. Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Sibling Rush Speedway episodes